


I and Love and You

by featsanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, listen i love them s o much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featsanvers/pseuds/featsanvers
Summary: collection of drabbles based off random bits of fluff that show up in my head. aka im obsessed with this couple and this is one of the only ways to express it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, first is a short songfic that basically sparked this whole thing; i listened to the avett brothers i and love and you (the song) and this happened umm yeah feel free to listen to that while reading this :)

 

Maggie couldn't remember having a bad day like this in a long, long time.

She had almost forgotten the constant sinking feeling in her stomach or the ache in her heart, what they felt like.

 _Yeah, it's definitely been a minute_.

As she opened the door to her apartment, Maggie exhaled, the heaviness over her lessening slightly when in the familiar space. She tossed her leather jacket and her motorcycle helmet on the couch, and headed to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge.

Her phone buzzed. She ignored it, slamming her beer cap against the corner to pop the top off. Her phone buzzed again. She sighed and pulled it out, seeing a couple texts from her work buddy, updating her on the lack of progress they were having in the current case. No surprise there.

Maggie tossed her phone across the counter and took a swig of beer. She felt it burn going down, carving a fiery path to her stomach and settling there. She coughed and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand as she trudged towards the couch. Maggie threw herself down and flung an arm over her eyes.

Her legs were heavier than lead, and her head was pounding. She squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could, trying to focus only on her breathing. In, out. In, out. In, out.

Wasn't really helping.

_God, I need something distracting, or calming, or..._

Maggie opened her eyes and slowly lifted her arm off her face, tilting her head up to gaze at the CD rack adjacent to her couch.

She sat up and slid forward on the couch,resting her beer on the coffee table. She reached over to graze her hand across them and heard her fingernails clack against the cases. At a certain point, she stopped the movement and slid a CD from its case, before sliding it in the CD player on the shelf below. She then skipped to the very last song on the album and sat back.

Maggie sighed and closed her eyes as the Avett Brothers filled her room. She pressed the heels of her hands gently against her eyelids, then harder as her face screwed up.

Someone knocked on the door, and Maggie's hands came away from her eyes.

“Hello?” she asked cautiously.

“It's Alex.”

Maggie relaxed, her shoulders curling in and softening. Some more of the heaviness left her.

“Come in, it's unlocked.”

She pressed her hands back onto her face and took another deep breath, trying to regain some focus or logic back in her to navigate a conversation. Suddenly, she felt Alex's cool but gentle hands rest on her shoulders and slide down her arms. The couch sank behind her, causing Maggie to lean back a bit. As soon as she felt Alex behind her, she went somewhat limp, placing her head back on Alex's shoulder. She stretched out her legs and turned to press her face into Alex's neck, breathing in her familiar scent. Alex's arms encircled her, coming to rest across her stomach. Maggie placed her hands on top of them and traced up and down her forearms. She noticed they were still in the black, full-body tactical suit.

“Did you come straight from work?” Maggie murmured, her lips grazing Alex's skin. She felt Alex's hair tickle her cheek.

“You didn't text me during lunch,” Alex noted quietly as she unlatched her hands and turned her palms upward. Maggie's hands traced back down Alex's wrists to interlace their fingers. “You always text me during lunch.”

Maggie opened her eyes, but didn't move.

"And i texted you just now, when I knew your shift ended, but you didn't respond."

Alex followed the gaze that Maggie cast to her phone, on the counter, still buzzing.

“Bad day?”

Maggie laughed, a soft puff of air escaping her mouth and making Alex give a visible shiver as it tickled her neck.

“You could say that.”

Alex turned and pressed a kiss to Maggie's temple.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Nah. I wanna forget about it.”

Alex gave a soft chuckle. They rested for a minute, calm and warm and peaceful. Maggie almost could've fallen asleep, but something kept her awake, something warm and bright that gradually spread from her fingers (entwined with Alex's), and then to the rest of her body, dissolving the rock in her chest.

Somewhat abruptly. Alex stretched her shoulders away from Maggie, who groaned at the loss of contact.

“Hang on, I'm just looking at the CD case – is this the Avett Brothers?”

Maggie nodded, trying to move back into the crook of Alex's neck. It was to no avail, however. Alex moved further, shifting back and pulling out from behind Maggie. Maggie gave a huff of frustration.

“C'mon, Sawyer. Get up.”

“Why?” Maggie whined.

“Because this song is about to end, and then the CD will start over, and track 1 is –”

Alex went quiet as the next song started with gentle piano chords, and extended an arm to Maggie.

She got a reluctant look, but then Alex wiggled her fingers and pouted and Maggie gave in.

Maggie was swung up off the couch (a reminder of how strong Alex actually was) and almost lost her balance before Alex slid an arm behind her waist and pulled her close. The song reached its first chorus as Maggie's arms crept around Alex's neck.

 

_Oh Brooklyn, Brooklyn, take me in_

_Are you aware the shape I'm in_

_My hands they shake, my head it spins_

_Oh Brooklyn, Brooklyn, take me in_

 

They swayed in place for a couple minutes. Alex's head ducked down and her cheek rested against Maggie's.

 

_Three words that became hard to say_

_I_

_and love_

_and you_

 

Eventually the song had played its last chorus, and it simply repeated that line again, slower each time.

They took a step with each syllable, each beat.

 

_I_

_and love_

_and you_

 

And as the piano faded into background noise and Maggie focused on Alex; the feeling of her arms around Maggie's waist, breath against her ear, the hard shoulder under Maggie's chin, the eyelashes fluttering against the side of her face; Maggie considered that the day might not be completely terrible after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu with tumblr prompts if u got other ideas bc i wanna get back into the swing of things. i'm at featsanvers


End file.
